


i've been waiting for you

by lhknox



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, its all fluff, no ragrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: 'You can imagine her surprise on her sixteenth birthday, when she arrived home with the words ‘why the fuck are you straddling my boyfriend’ tattooed on the inside of her arm.'a tiny princess mechanic soulmate au involving awkward introductions for our fave gal pals





	i've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes ur welcome xx

She knows he’s not her soulmate.

 

Clarke Griffin decides to have sex with him, anyway.

 

He’s sort of cute with his floppy hair and cocky smirk. Definitely the type of guy that would piss her mom off to no end.

 

“This is amazing,” Finn breathes as he takes his shirt off. Clarke tries her hardest not to roll her eyes, because she didn’t ask for  _ talking _ , she just wants sex.

 

And maybe, just maybe, she’s hoping that this is the time she meets her soulmate.

 

When Clarke was younger, she dreamed of her soulmate every night, of turning sixteen and having their first words tattooed onto her body. She dreamed of words so romantic they put poets to shame, words so beautiful it were as though they came from the heavens. She imagined meeting her soulmate for the first time, their perfect voice saying her name and it being the most natural thing in the world.

 

You can imagine her surprise on her sixteenth birthday, when she arrived home with the words ‘why the fuck are you straddling my boyfriend’ tattooed on the inside of her arm. It sort of confirmed the theory she’d been testing out: she liked girls just as much as she liked boys, and there was a strong possibility her soulmate was a girl. Or a bisexual guy. Whatever the case, Clarke was glad she came from a progressive family.

 

So when Finn had approached her at the bar a few months ago and said “you’re hot as shit, babe”, she knew straight away that he wasn’t The One.

 

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t be  _ dating T _ he One.

 

They had been sleeping together for a month, because even though she sort of loathed him, he was a great lay. 

 

She pushes him down onto the bed, pulling off her shirt and settling on top. 

 

(Not because of the tattoo, god no, but because she refused to give Finn any semblance of control in this doomed relationship.)

 

She loses track of time after a while, trying to tune out the moans coming from underneath her. She closes her eyes and tries to focus.

 

She yells when the door slams open, an angry figure in the doorway. She’s shorter than Clarke, with black hair pulled into a ponytail. She wears grease-spattered overalls and she’s fucking furious, but good god, is she gorgeous. 

“Why the  _ fuck _ ,” she screams, “are you straddling my boyfriend??”

 

Clarke feels like laughing or crying or both. Because her soulmate is literally right in front of her, and Clarke is naked on top of some loser and  _ wow _ , her soulmate is just so beautiful. Finn pushes Clarke off from on top of him, using the bedsheet to cover himself.

 

“Babe, it’s not what what it looks like!” Finn says, scrambling to sit up properly. The girl laughs humorlessly.

 

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” she says, whirling to face Clarke, who is still naked, too distracted by her soulmate to do anything sane, like get dressed.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” the girl seethes, “what the fuck are you doing?”

 

Clarke doesn’t know what to answer, she doesn’t know what’s written on the girl’s arm. What if it’s a coincidence? What if she’s not The One? Clarke takes a steadying breath and decides to say what her heart is screaming.

 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Clarke says simply, and she sees it, the look of recognition that crosses her soulmate’s face. She sees the confusion and shock and surprise, one after another. She sees the panic, too. 

 

“I, uh, I have to go,” she says, before turning and running from the room.

 

“Raven, wait!” Finn calls, and the name makes Clarke smile. Raven. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Clarke is still smiling when she realises she’s still naked, and Raven is gone.

 

She dresses more quickly than she ever has before, and she’s out the door, barefoot, while Finn still lies in bed like the asshole he is.

 

Clarke finds her -  _ Raven _ , she thinks with a smile - outside, smoking a cigarette.

 

“Those’ll kill you, y’know,” she says, and Raven turns to look at her.

 

“I’ve been told,” she replies coolly. She puts it out against the brick fence. “So. We’re soulmates.”

 

“It seems that way.”

 

“I’ve imagined this moment for a long time,” Raven says, “I imagined I was in a cafe or something, with my hair done nicely and wearing the skinny jeans that make my ass look good. I didn’t think I’d be heartbroken and covered in grease from work. And I didn’t imagine I’d be seeing you naked either.”

 

“I…. I’ve had a pretty good idea of what our first meeting was gonna be like,” Clarke says with a laugh, holding out her tattoo for Raven to see. She laughs, loudly, and the sound alone makes Clarke feel invincible. “I can’t believe you got such a romantic opening line.”

 

“I can’t believe I got such a good looking soulmate,” Raven says, and Clarke blushes lightly.

 

“Do you wanna go grab a coffee or something?” Clarke asks, “we can… talk?”

 

Raven smiles at her, and Clarke can’t believe she lucked out like this.

 

“Sounds good,” Raven tells her, and Clarke leads her to the 24-hour diner despite the late hour.

 

She’s ready for a long night, especially seeing how it’s the first night of a forever she’ll spend with Raven.

**Author's Note:**

> im love these characters. come find me @murdershegoat on tumblr


End file.
